Plastic bags shipped in flexible packs are difficult to dispense one at a time. They tend to semi-adhere together so that when an effort is made to remove the top bag in the pack from top or side openings, one or more of the underneath bags tend to accompany the top bag, requiring the underneath bags to be reoriented in the pack when the top bag is separated.
Plastic bag packs are also supplied in rigid corrugated boxes which are opened at the top or at one end. It is, however, difficult to grasp the uppermost bag in the box and remove it from the box without causing one or more of the underneath bags to be grasped or moved forwardly, so that when the upper bag is separated it is necessary to move one or more underneath bags back into the box.
The dispensing of single plastic bags from a bag pack is often not possible, causing frustration and wastage of both time and product.